I Will Burn the Heart Out of You
by ThatFangirl9989
Summary: Melody Watson-Holmes is in a bit of a sticky situation.


**Hello readers! This is not a part of my Melody!Verse. This is an Omegle chat that I wanted to put on here. The first part is just the Omegle, but I added on the last. If you like it I will keep going! **

**I would also like to thank the fantastic Hungergameslover04 for beta-ing this! She isn't even part of this fandom but she did it! She took out all of the "You"s and "Stranger"s from the chat. If you like Harry Potter she has some amazing Dear Fanfictions about them and she is doing a story called "The 52nd Annual Hunger Games" from what I have read it is pretty amazing, so go check her out!**

Hey Hamish, I need you to come pick me up. -MWH

Oh? Where are you, kiddo?-HWH

Park. Don't tell dad. -MWH

Oh-kay. What are you doing there that I can't tell dad about?-HWH

I'm not doing anything. I am in a bit of trouble… I just need to talk to my big brother. -MWH

Alright, then. I suppose you can tell me about it when I get there. You're safe, though?-HWH

Yes. Perfectly fine. I just went for a walk. I needed to clear my head.-MWH

Well then…I'll be there soon. Meet me on the corner?-HWH

Okay. -MWH

Hamish pulled up and stopped the car, looking around for his little sister. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd gotten nearly as nervous as a parent would at the texts. Melody walked over the corner with her arms crossed over the baggy jumper she wore. She really didn't want to be in this situation. Smiling out at her, Hamish rolled down the window and called out to her.

"Hey kid. Are you doing alright?"

She didn't say anything, just walked around to the passenger side and got in. Her eyes were slightly red from crying, it was something that would be noticeable to Hamish, being her brother. His smile faded as Melody remained silent.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been crying. What's wrong?" he pressed.

"It's not a super big deal, Hamish" she sniffled. "I'm just a bit..." She mumbled the last part, almost non-existantly.

"Sorry, didn't hear the last part," he said, trying not get frustrated. He never knew how to handle things like this.

"I'm just a bit… " she sniffeled a bit more. "Pregnant."

Hamish scowled and started the car, driving back home. "You can't be 'a bit pregnant'. You either are or aren't." he said coldly.

"Hamish! The only reasoning to why I texted you was because I hoped you wouldn't get mad at me. I knew our parents would but, Hamish I was hoping maybe you could talk to me. Please!" She begged.

"I am talking to you, Melody. For fuck's sake, did you think I'd be happy about this? I understand, really I do, but I'm upset." he replied. "Fuck. It was that fuckin' blonde kid that's always hanging around you, too. Isn't it?"

"No…" she said. "Worse than that."

She started crying again.

"How is it possibly worse?" he asked, sighing tiredly.

"Kevin Moriarty."

He could have vomited. Really, he could have. "Oh my god," he spluttered, slightly choked up. Melody couldn't even speak she was crying so much. She didn't know what to do. What if her parents kicked her out? Where would she go. Every question that went through her head made her cry more.

"Are you two dating?" he asked, casting a quick glance towards his sister. "C'mon, kid. Don't cry." he sighed.

She tried to stop crying long enough to answer him, but finally gave up and settled to shaking her head.

"C'mon, Melody. Try to give me some answers. You've fucking blindsighted me here! I didn't even know you were dating!" he exclaimed

She took deep breath after deep breath. Finally, after about a minute she was able to speak.

"We are not dating. I didn't know he was Moriarty's son all I know is, I went to a party an there were some drugs in the drinks an I woke up the next morning next to him. He then started showing up in all of my classes." She took another deep breath. "I only know his name because the teacher introduced him to the class. I think he is stalking me."

Melody still had tears rolling down her cheeks, but was still mildly put together.

Hamish sighed. Melody couldn't have been so careless. Not knowing someones name is rare. Melody knew everybody's name, that was just her. They pulled up to the flat in silence. Hamish unlocked the door and Melody ran straight up the stairs but Hamish caught her. "If you don't tell them they will figure it out, you should explain yourself before they draw their own conclusions. Melody sighed. She knew he was right. She sighed and walked into the living room of 221B.

Their Dad was making dinner while Father was working on some experiment. When they walked through the door Dad shouted "You need to get your homework done! Mel, don't wander off like that! Tell us next time."

Sherlock looked up and saw Melody. He deduced her emotional state. Something traumatic. But that can't be right? She told us everything. Something recent, then.

"John, look at her."

John looked up from chopping some carrots to look at her. Hamish started to step out to give them some privacy but Sherlock shot him a glare, "Hamish what is wrong with your sister?"

Hamish shook his head, "Let her tell you, she is standing right there." Sherlock dismissed him.

"Mel, what's wrong?" John asked, his voice coloured with concern.

Melody tired to speak but she choked. She started crying once again. She looked around the room. Several thoughts where going through her mind, what if this is the last time I see this room? What if I have to abort the baby? No. Absolutely not. She wasn't going to do that under any circumstance no matter who the father is. She then thought about her little girl or boy playing with Hamish or doing experiments with Father. She became a bit less sad at those thoughts. Abruptly, she was snapped out of her thoughts by her Father.

"Melody! Why are you crying?"

She finally stopped crying enough to speak, "I am in... A... A situation and I am not really sure how you are going to react. So I am just going to tell you the entire story."

Melody took a deep breath while Sherlock and John exchanged glances. "So. I went to a party... And the drinks were, drugged and I woke up... Next to a boy and now I am..."

"Pregnant" Sherlock finished.

John looked at her gobsmacked. "Melody! Do you at least know the boy?"

Melody started sobbing again. "That is why I am worried you will kick me out!" she shouted.

"Melody who is the boy?" Sherlock asked, the agitation evident in his voice.

"Ke... Kevin..." she stuttered.

"Kevin who?" John asked in a pressing tone.

"... Mor... Moriarty," she finally said.

John looked as of he were about to punch something and Sherlock took a deep breath and sat down.

"Wow. I never was expecting that," John said through gritted teeth.

"Melody, have you spoken to the boy since the... Conception?" Sherlock finally said after what felt like hours of silence.

Melody shook her head, "Not really..."

"What do you mean 'Not really'?" John asked.

"Well, I haven't spoken to him, but he is in all of my classes and sits behind me and in health he passes me notes. I ignore them... But..."

Sherlock stood up, "So this boy is in every single one of your classes, but only passes you notes in health?"

Melody nodded, sniffling. "Would you like to see the one I got today?" she asked in a sad tone.

They both nodded vigorously while they watched her pull a piece of lined paper from her pocket. She handed it to Sherlock. He opened it and his face went white. John was trying to look over his shoulder, but Sherlock suddenly placed the paper on the table. What John saw he was not prepared for. On the paper was a simple picture.

A human heart.

On fire.

**Favorite and Review!**


End file.
